Danza vulgar
by Tittacon
Summary: Madara Uchiha visita el club de Konoha todos los viernes, solo para ver danzar a Sakura. Paga increíbles sumas de dinero para que nadie más la tenga, hasta que decide comprarla y darle una vida digna, como su belleza interior y exterior merece. UA. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. _

**Advertencias**_: OoC  
_

* * *

**D**_anza _**v**_ulgar_

**.**_  
_

Como todos los viernes, él recurría a ese lugar en busca de aquella joven de cabellos rosas. Él sabía que ella sólo trabajaba los viernes de nueve de la noche a seis de la mañana, el resto de la semana era una mesera en aquel mismo lugar.

La luna estaba escondida entre nubes rojas y las estrellas no ocuparon lugar en esa noche. Aparcó el coche en el único lugar sobrante. Sonrió al guardia de seguridad de la entrada, _ya lo conocía_.

—Viernes, mucha gente, ¿no?

—Bastante —respondió el guardia —. Ella está esperandolo en la barra. Puede que le sea difícil encontrarla, está escondida. Ya sabe usted, por _el jefe_.

A su indicación entró al lugar, aturdido por la música del ambiente. Las brillantes luces rosadas conjunto con las parpadeantes luces rojas hacían su recorrido apenas divisible. El cajero automático se encontraba en el extremo del pasillo. Sacó dinero suficiente para la noche y se adentró al bullicio.

El aullido, gritos y silbos de los hombres aumentaron al ver pasar por la pasarela a la bailarina Ino Yamanaka. Mas él no prestó atención absoluta a su baile, sino en no tropezar en el camino. Sintió cierta humedad en sus zapatos, de seguro era la cerveza de algún ebrio y excitado hombre.

Llego a la barra y allí la diviso, tan escondida entre las botellas de whisky. Pudo notar que sus ojos demostraban preocupación. El se detuvo y saludó al cantinero, sus miradas se encontraron y ella le sonrió. Ella salió de su escondite y actuó como mujer vulgar. Se dirigió hacia él, moviendo sensualmente las caderas.

—Vayamos, ya reservé la habitación —le susurró la hermosa mujer al oído. El asintió y la siguió, observando su espalda de piel cremosa, sus glúteos tan redondos y sus esbeltas piernas. _Cu_á_nto la dese_ó_._

Llegaron a la habitación, y él se sentó en el sofá como de costumbre. La música sonó y _su baile empezó_.

—Sakura —la llamo él—, tan solo siéntate. Sabes que no vengo para eso.

—Lo sé, Madara, pero debo hacerlo—ella siguió bailándole, rozando sus intimidades logrando sacar un largo suspiro del hombre.

—Quiero sacarte de aquí—confesó Madara. Ella se detuvo unos segundos, y lo miró directamente a los ojos de la impresión. El sostuvo la mirada, seria y dura.

—Sabes cómo es la única manera de que pueda largarme de aquí—se posicionó a un costado de él, y levanto su pierna derecha, apoyándose sobre el sofá. Meneo su pelvis y atrajo sus senos al rostro de él.

—Lo sé, hoy mismo te compraré.

.

.

Nunca supo exactamente que sentía Madara por ella. No era amor, de eso estaba segura. Quizás era lastima por llevar tal vida indigna, compasión o tal vez obsesión. Pero él nunca la tocó, ni siquiera cuando la compró y la llevó a su casa. No, él nunca le pidió sexo.

Recordaba cuando le esperaba los viernes, Madara Uchiha era únicamente su cliente. Porque él pagaba por ella toda la noche, todas las horas. No dejaba que otro hombre la viese, la alquile,_ no_. Nada de eso.

Ahora ella se encontraba preparando el desayuno para él, podría llamarse _su salvador._ Escuchó sus pasos, bajando la escalera. Ambos se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

—La semana próxima vendra mi nieto, se quedara por dos dias, ¿no hay problema?

—Claro que no, la casa anda muy vacía —contestó animadamente Sakura, mientras vertia el jugo de naranja en un vaso.

—Tiene tu edad, a lo mejor se llevan bien —comentó Madara con un guiño.

El sonrojo fue inevitable para Sakura. Y también el ligero golpe dirigido a Madara.

.

.

—Bienvenido, Sasuke. Pasa, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Ambos Uchiha encaminaron al jardín, donde se encontraba Sakura. Ella al notar la presencia de los hombres, se detuvo y volteó hacia ellos.

—Sakura, él es Sasuke, ya te hable sobre el. Sasuke, ella es Sakura Haruno. Vive conmigo desde hace tiempo—por la intensa mirada de Sasuke, agregó—, no es ninguna novia. Solo le debo un favor.

—_"O quizas yo te deba uno"_—pensó Sakura—. Un gusto conocerte, Sasuke.

—El gusto es mío, señorita Haruno.

Y allí fue, donde él y ella encontraron el amor.

—_"Madara, creo que son dos favores. Gracias."_

* * *

_Sí, yo aquí publicando esto mientras mi otro fic está abandonado. **Mi explicación/excusa:** Mi notebook murió, y con eso mi inspiración. Pero justo hoy, el fin del mundo, conseguí que me presten otra por tiempo indefinido. Así que tratare de actualizar **Adictos**. _

_Este one-shot ya lo tenía hace bastante tiempo en mi cabeza, sino lo escribía entonces hubiese tenido alguna especie de colapso mental. _

**Trama**_ (para que entiendan mejor):_

_Madara se queda embelezado con la belleza interior y exterior de Sakura y se da cuenta de que ella no merece, como mujer, ser humillada de esa manera. Entonces él la va conociendo y se hacen amigos hasta que el la compra, como la única forma de poder salir. El no está enamorado, sino su profunda amistad con ella lo lleva a sacarla de allí. Ellos viven juntos, hasta que Madara se entero de la visita de Sasuke, vio una gran oportunidad de ver a Sakura florecer y animo a ambos a amarse, como Sakura merecía con su belleza, una vida digna. _

_Disculpen los horrores ortográficos, es que no entiendo muy bien este teclado… no tiene la ñ (tuve que buscarlo en Google) y no sé ni cómo poner acentos. Es todo **copiar y pegar**. Jajaja._

_Espero sus comentarios, no sean vagos D:_

_Saludillos. _


End file.
